


Will

by badgeniusmovie



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgeniusmovie/pseuds/badgeniusmovie





	Will

Will stared deep into his reflection, into his tired face. He wanted to say something significant, something meaningful, or anything really, to calm those stormy waters that were his eyes.

After a few minutes, he muttered, “Hi handsome”. Was that the best he could come up with? He looked desperately in the mirror, hoping to see even one sign that he had something to live for.

It had only taken a few years of marriage before he fell out of love with Emma. The more time he spent with her, the more disdain he started to feel for her character. As the months crawled by, and the divorce was finalized, he started to wonder if he’d ever truly been in love with her. He had just been so happy during those years, basking in the excitement and success of the glee club, that getting married and having children seemed like the right thing to do. Looking back, he realized that Emma had never brought him joy. Only glee did. Only glee ever had.

There had been fleeting moments where he’d wondered if he was gay. After all, he’d only had two real relationships, and both had ended with him realizing he was no longer in love, with the women left behind to pick up the pieces of their sorry lives. Emma definitely wasn’t over him yet, at least not like how he was over her, they’d only gotten divorced a week ago, after all, and Terri had not dated anyone since they’d been married. At least Will was a worthy suitor. A fine prince, that all the women want but none can truly have, for they are not enough for him. Sadly, being on top of the world means you are all alone. You can look down upon everyone else, but most of the time they don’t even know it. What’s the point of being the best if no one is around to acknowledge it?

“I am!” he yelled suddenly, startling himself. He finished the thought in his mind. I am around to acknowledge it. I am the best. I am. And he was. As the principal of the highly successful McKinley High School of Art, he was one of the top educators in the nation. He had built the Glee Club, and he built the school. He was the reason why any of those kids had any joy in their high school years. Come to think of it, he loved glee because it was all about him. He was running it. He was in charge. He was in control.

Before he started to think through the implications of only feeling joy when he was in the spotlight, Will noticed something. He was beautiful. Not in the way he’d always known, like the charming princes of children’s tales, but beautiful in a way that affected him directly. He turned his head, admiring how the light shone on his angular face. It was when the light struck his butt-chin just so that he lost control. He desperately tried to kiss his reflection, which he in his one dimensional mind now saw as an extension of himself, but he was surprised again and again when his lips met cold hard glass. He soon fell into a rage when his attempts to claw down the wall between his two selves were met with failure. Will had always been a man ruled by passion, but now there were no rules. There was just Will, and what Will wanted. His mind didn’t even register his next movements as he moved in a blind fury, pulling the mirror from the wall, shattering it around him. Glass shards covered his face and he bathed in the pieces of himself that looked back at him. But it still wasn’t enough. It could never be enough and he would’ve realized that if he had the ability to form a single coherent thought. However he did not have that ability, and continued to writhe around, soon falling to the floor to join what had been the bathroom mirror. By this point he was bleeding badly, with glass impaling much of his face. Had he been able to see what he’d become in a matter of minutes he would’ve been horrified; his shrieks would have been heard around the world, would’ve pierced through the minds of every living being, would’ve shattered the structure of the tallest buildings, would’ve reverberated through the seas until the whole world fell down and there was only Will. Thankfully, while he was covered in pieces of mirror, he remained unaware of what he looked like, itching his skin, burying the glass deeper and deeper. It didn’t take long before he cut a major artery, and along with the blood he soon lost his fervor. His mind cleared a little before death, but only enough to think “even I can’t handle how good I am” before falling limp on the floor.

Will’s funeral was attended by a few glee club members who were in town, and a handful of current students whose parents had forced them to go. Emma, who had had the misfortune of finding Will dead in his apartment bathroom, did not attend. She had a date with Carl, the man she should’ve stayed married to. Will was remembered as a bad teacher and a mediocre glee club coach. No one would ever know of his disturbing breakdown, which was good, because even in his death he managed to affect only himself.


End file.
